Everything You Do
by anatagasuki
Summary: AU. Tokiya and Fuuko are of the same age Everything he does makes her love him even more. Tokiya and Fuuko are completely Out of Character. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.


**Everything You Do**

**#1 Fries**

She had her eyeballs sticking out by the time he stuck his hand out of the container, his palms filled with crispy fried potato fries. Yet she can't believe how he still managed to be incredibly luscious as the pieces made their way to his delectable mouth.

**#2 Chair**

Her whole world began shaking as he carelessly rocked himself behind the steady chair, not because of the sudden movement, but because of the heat of his back passing through the damn polo cloth and the blank side of the chair.

**#3 Notebook**

With agape mouth and wide eyes, she stared at the neat, precious printed handwriting scrawled on his notebook, like that of a girl's, yet spoke out manliness and authority.

**#4 Tongue**

As she scowled at his childish antics he sauntered over her spot, sticking out a perfect pinkish tongue to tease her. She had to shake her head to toss out all the thoughts fussing inside her, leaving her hormones restless. She never knew she had contaminated him that much of her spunk.

**#5 Handkerchief**

He had that amazingly irritating mannerism of biting his handkerchief, and she had jeered him about it. But she cannot possibly hide the urge to wish that the said godforsaken cloth was placed on her mouth, savoring the taste of the crevice of its owner.

**#6 Laughter**

That stupid sound lingered so long in her ears that she couldn't help but notice how melodious it was.

**#7 Touch**

She pondered, not just once, how he had left that inevitable desire welling in her by just tapping her shoulder playfully in one foolish banter.

**#8 Voice**

Nothing exceptional, but his singing made her shiver to the core, her mind floundering over the thoughts of him serenading her.

**#9 Rhythm**

She would give anything just to be the one in his arms, while his graceful form danced within the slow, sexy rhythm of the song, as his partner provocatively smirked at him.

**#10 Valentines**

How much she was relieved that she had come later than usual that morning, or else she would've seen the "Romeo and Juliet" kind of scene that engulfed the classroom, him kneeling down in front of a flirtatious bitch giving her flowers. Still, it was not a very easy job hiding her tears as she heard them giggling together.

**#11 Unworthy**

"I know he can never be mine, but why the hell did you have to remind me?" the cold rain joined her unnoticed tears.

**#12 Smile**

All her thoughts of forgetting him left as his cheerful, taunting beam welcomed her that day, a mischievous hand blocking out the television screen where she's looking at for the daily news.

**#13 Chance**

"I'd take chances with you than leaving myself behind." She swore as she viewed his picture, her face devoid of fear or cowardice.

**#14 Bonding**

She had to succumb to her loneliness as she drained herself beneath the shower, drowning herself in the thoughts of him and another together in a romantic dinner date. Never did she feel so empty.

**#15 Broke**

She gritted her teeth and her fists clenched as her companion casually blurted how she broke up with the man she loved. She should be happy, but his coldness suffocated her as his lost took its toll on him.

**#16 Classmate**

She wanted to scream her lungs out as he sat three meters away from her, knowing perfectly well that he is her classmate, again.

**#17 Hope**

She told herself a hundred times that he will never love her, but as she saw his face, her heart was filled with hope and anticipation.

**#18 Stupid**

"First it was him, then now..." She shouted in midair as she contemplated upon his relationship with another woman; a woman who had also stolen the heart of her first love.

**#19 Black**

She noticed how black contrasted his near paper-white complexion, and how it reflected the inner darkness he possessed inside.

**#20 Cruel**

She wailed as she stumped on one deserted corner of the school landscape, hiding under the rain and thinking how cruel he is for telling her how ugly and undeserving she is. Her lunch forgotten, she spent the entire time drenched in the sympathetic downpour.

**#21 Ex**

She gulped as his eyes and his ex's met, into a fiery reunion bound by fate and time. Her heartbeat stopped.

**#22 Wonder**

She threw both her hands on his face as he outstretched his palms, offering a hi five for a totally unexpected win on P.E class.

**#23 Hate**

How terribly wrong, that she shows him she hates him when the truth is otherwise.

**#24 Limp**

She can't help but gaze at his solemn, lone figure as he sat on the open veranda, the scenery depicting his beauty, as she limped her way to the chair nearest; dreading she might faint.

**#25 Sorry**

She breathed harshly before she declared her pent up apology to him, even for petty quarrels; wanting him to open up and draw nearer to her.

**#26 Sprain**

His laugh, his voice, his smile, his movements so fluid, even his crazy habit was plastered on her head as she tried to endure the growing pain in her foot, while being pulled and swayed violently to place the veins and ligaments back in place.

**#27 Back**

She was disappointed when he didn't even budge seeing her enter the room, back from her well known injury.

**#28 Money**

How dangerously gracious he looked as he handed out bills from his wallet to pay for a small barbeque flavored fries to the waiting vendor.

**#29 Guitar**

Her visions of him serenading her came back after almost a year seeing his talented fingers pluck the string of the classic guitar, the product sound like a slight breeze beside a hilarious tornado in comparison the power of his splendor.

**#30 Story**

She was inspired to write a story about how much she loved him, even though she was working on another suppose to be more important multi chapter.

**#31 Music**

While she listened to the song, Love Song of the Night of Spring, she felt the familiar emptiness inside her growing, longing for his embrace.

**#32 Sakura**

As she imagined the fragrance and innocence of Sakura (cherry blossoms) around her, she heard him call her name so gently; yet when she opened her eyes she was met by no one but loneliness.

**#33 Fanfic**

Just because of a measly fanfic, she had gone past all her memories with him, feeling the perfect love she had cherished for him. She is not hoping he'll return it, but at least show her that she meant someone for him.

**#34 Piano**

His touch haunted her in her sleep, allowing her neither privacy nor a wink of nap. The sound of the piano made her want him even more, willing herself to drown in his "hug".

**#35 Choice**

She almost wished she had all the pain he was bearing deep inside, wanting to ease his sufferings while she herself has unbearable ones, yet she knew she had no chance to. He didn't let her in and it hurt her more than the will to outgrow her affections for him, unrequited. There and then, after almost two years, she made a choice.

If he ever saw a trace of her love for him, she would have vanished, as she decided to leave her notions completely by transferring to a school where he will never be seen by her yearning eyes again.

A/N: Please read and review.


End file.
